


The Velvet Dog

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in New Orleans stays in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Velvet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #332 - Dog
> 
> This was my first ever Numb3rs story, and is still among my favorites. It's also one of the first drabbles I'd ever written. This story actually started out at over 600 words. It was a great challenge to cut it down to 300 while still keeping the story I wanted to tell.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

"Knock it off," Don said, watching his partner fidget.

"Can't help it," Billy groused, tugging at his collar. "I hate these damn things."

Don slapped his partner's hands away and adjusted Billy's tie, then smoothed the shoulders of his charcoal suit.

"You actually clean up pretty good," Don observed.

They'd tracked their fugitive to The Velvet Dog, a gay nightclub with a strict dress code and an elite clientele. Don had expected it to be harder than this, but apparently white collar criminals were just as stupid as their blue collar counterparts.

"Why is it that you look just as comfortable in a suit as you do in jeans and Kevlar?" Billy asked with a pointed glare.

Don shrugged, smiling. "Just lucky."

He scanned the room again, dark wood paneling and rich velvet upholstery throughout, finally spotting a familiar face. He nudged Billy, who tracked Don's eyes and saw their man moving towards the bar.

"Too easy," Billy muttered.

Don shot him a glare as Billy stepped quietly behind their target. They moved in, each man pinning an arm to the bar.

"You're under arrest," Billy said, cuffing the suspect as Don disarmed him.

"Son of a bitch!" Lafayette yelped. "I knew I shoulda kept running."

"You should've thought of that sooner, dumbass," Don said, tugging him up off the bar.

He pushed Lafayette towards the door, emerging into the sultry New Orleans night.

"You know, it's not a bad place," Don said as they turned the prisoner over to the local authorities.

"We'll have to come back here someday," Billy rumbled into Don's ear, evoking a shiver.

Don's head whipped around, finding a sly smile on his partner's face. An answering smile bloomed on his. "Maybe."

He winked and walked away, leaving Billy wondering what the hell just happened.

~Finis


End file.
